Gentle Dominance
by Gandr
Summary: Mash gets some advice from a certain Queen on how to drive a man wild, and applies this knowledge as a reward for Senpai's hard work.


Relaxing after a long day of farming materials is essential for anyone. Even if the enemies were of a low level, having to go again and again to find the items needed for strengthening Servants wears down on anyone, especially if you're busy supplying mana and making sure everyone is relatively safe. Rayshift long over, medical checks done and over with, it was time to just rest. Lay back, read a book, whatever helps you unwind.

Dropping the white jacket of his uniform on the back of a chair, Shizuka sighed, shuffling off to shower off, unable to hear the door to his room opening and closing with a soft hiss. He was surprised, coming into the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist to see a certain Demi-Servant sitting on his bed; a curious duffle bag next to her, a soft, sweet smile on her face as she pushed her glasses up

"Mash? Everything okay?" He asked, not particular bothered by her appearing in his room like this; the two weren't strangers to each others company after all.

"Oh, yes of course, Senpai," She responded, biting her lip a little, a blush on her cheeks, "I have a, um, surprise for you."

Curious, he crossed his arms as a smile crept upon his features, "A surprise? From Mash?"

She nodded, standing up, "Yes. Now, please lay down on your back, and close your eyes," She pointed emphatically, pouting as she continued, "And if you peek I'll be mad."

He couldn't help but find the whole scenario cute as he did as requested, laying down on his back with his eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep on accident and offend her or something. With his eyes closed, he strained his ears to pick up any kind of sound; the sound of her walking to the other side of the room, what sounded like a zipper opening, clothes falling to the floor and shuffling. He thought he picked up the sound of something metallic clinking together, but he wasn't too sure. There was a slight creaking from the mattress as he felt the bed shift from her weight; it seemed she was on her hands and knees, crawling closer to him, eventually on top of him.

He smiled again, "Can I open them now?"

His response came when she grabbed one of his arms, and then the other before he felt cold metal on his wrists, followed by a metallic clicking. Her lips next to his ear, he could just sense she had a smile on her face as she spoke,

"Okay, you can open them now, Se-np-a-i."

Opening his eyes, he was in awe of the sight before him; Mash Kyrielight sat on his hips straddling him and the first thing he noticed as the amount of exposed skin; her breasts barely covered by tufts of purple fur that were held together by overlapping black string. His gaze moved to her hips, noticing how the strings holding the outfit together dug and squished into her skin.

"Do you like it, Senpai?" She cooed in a sweet yet sultry voice, her finger at her lips as she spoke, tugging her lip down ever so slightly with the claw at the end of the purple arm length gloves she wore. His heart pounded in his chest; she seemed different than usual. Much more aggressive, more dominant and assertive.

And he likes it. A lot.

"Oh, Oh yes. Very much." Was his only response, eyes shifting downwards when he noticed that her hips were grinding against him; the thin black fabric of the bikini style bottoms and the fabric of his towel rubbing against him. Her hand reached down and yanked the towel away as she looked down, biting her lip in what can only be described as anticipation.

"Oh my, Senpai," Her voice was light, almost dreamy as she leaned forward, giving him a much better view of her breasts before pressing her lips against his neck, biting hard, "Are you getting this excited for your kouhai? Hehe, how dirty."

The only response he could muster was a soft, breathy gasps of a moan as her clawed fingers dragged down his chest just hard enough to leave marks as she bit and sucked at his neck before pulling away, wiping away a string of saliva from her mouth. It was like she was possessed, uninhibited by anything and letting loose her innermost desires and he felt a sense of pride that these feelings were only for him. It was flattering, honestly.

Goosebumps rose over his skin each time she kissed and bit his skin, leaving dark blue marks in her wake that would likely take over a week to fade.

She didn't care.

She wanted people to see.

She wanted them to know that he belonged to her.

This feeling of being at her mercy, being completely helpless to resist her onslaught, it ignited something inside of him. Every time she bit into his neck and shoulders leaving dark purple marks, each time her clawed fingers scratched his skin leaving red marks in her wake it sent waves of pleasure through him. Knowing she had handcuffed him and rendered him helpless only intensified these feelings of titillation. He shuddered at her breath on his neck, her tongue gracing his skin as her hand wrapped around his cock, hearing him whine with need as she slowly, teasingly began to stroke him.

"Oh my, you're so hard already," Mash bit the skin below his ear, in a place she knew he wouldn't be able to hide with his collar or his hair, "My Senpai is such a pervert."

This idea had come to her in the form of some advice from a currently unnamed Servant. They had told her that she should "seize the moment and make him squirm" and even though she was unsure at the time, after some coaching and encouragement, she made sure there would be no distractions while she wrestled control away from her beloved Senpai and Master.

And she really, really liked it.

The Shielder was so used to taking orders and directions from him, even if they were given with the utmost care and respect for her safety and abilities that right now, having him pinned beneath her squirming and moaning in pleasure, unable to do anything about it, completely helpless and at her mercy? It was exhilarating.

"You know, I'm so happy that Senpai is mine," Her tone was sweet, lips gingerly grazing his cheek, "All mine, and only mine."

Her tongue caressed his as they shared a passionate, albeit sloppy, kiss, reveling in the sounds he made, letting the delight she found in her newfound role intoxicate her as she gave into her most carnal desires. Pulling away, Mash couldn't help but smirk as the slightest whimper escaped him, as if every fiber of his being needed her. Her heart swelled with joy, knowing that out of everyone in Chaldea, of all the kings, queens and warriors, his heart yearned for her and only her. Slender fingers reached down, pulling a round object hidden inside one of the furry purple thigh highs before sliding it around his cock until it rested at the base. It felt tight, not unlike a condom yet the rest of his length was bare, free.

"Now, let's see how long you can hold out, Senpai," Her eyes were filled with want and lust as she reached down, pulling the dampened fabric free from her attire, hovering over him, rubbing his shaft with her warm, slick cunt. Mash bit her lip, shuddering with want, anticipation as she continued to tease the both of them, "Do you feel how excited you've made me? Hmmm? You dirty pervert."

Each word spoken dripped with need. Need for him, desire for him to be deep inside of her. Finally, she lifted her hips after one last tease, guiding him inside of herself; hanging her head with a long, resounding moan. The feeling of his thick hard cock stretching her, filling her up and hitting deep inside was what she was building towards this entire time, building the anticipation until it was almost too much. Her fingers curled against his chest, her hips rolling back and forth as she moved him inside of her. Gasping and groaning as her cheeks flushed; was he harder than normal? She looked up at him, noticing while he was enjoying it, he was also smiling contently as he watched her.

Leaning back, she grinned, "Take a look," He leaned his head forward, watching himself disappear inside of her hot, slippery pussy each time she lowered her hips, "Do you like the view?"

Watching her ride him, listening to her lustful, wanting, sensual tone as she spoke made him want to feel her warm skin, tear the patches of fur covering her full, soft breasts and lavish every inch of her body with love and attention and yet he was bound. Helpless. He could only watch and that made it that much better, that much more enticing having her so close yet out of reach. The way her nectar coated and glistened on his shaft only continued to drive him wild as well, fuelling his desire to ravish her.

But he can't.

Not yet.

She worked hard for this.

"S-Senpai..." Red scrapes criss crossed his chest from her claws, her hand sliding behind his head to firmly pull on his hair, another smile creeping on her face as she left another mark on his neck, shuddering as he hit deeper inside of her, rubbing a certain spot that only he could reach. Her hips slapped against his, sweat rolling down her back as her heart slammed in her chest, lungs burning from the vigorous deeds she performed. A little more, just a little more, "S-So close...!"

She mashed her lips against his in another passionate, desperate kiss, tongues caressing as their moans resonated with each other until she suddenly stopped, palms pressing onto his chest as her back arched, eyes rolling back as her body tensed. It felt like waves of sheer bliss crashed over her, overloading her senses as her mind seemed to go blank. Her voice shook as it subsided, breathing hard.

"Mash? You okay?" He wasn't a fool, he knew that she had just climaxed, but still he wanted to make sure.

"Oh, I'm better than okay," She replied, whining in disappointment momentarily as she slid off of his cock, reaching down to stroke him, giggling when he moaned. She wasn't the only one who was overstimulated from this, after all, "Did you like that? Hmm?"

"You in that outfit, riding me like that? I loved it." Was his honest reply. If it weren't for the ring around his shaft, he might have joined her in her climax.

"Well..." She kissed him, reaching up to release him from his bindings, tossing them to the floor with a metallic clicking, "Come here, my perverted Senpai. You earned it."

As she spoke, she lay on her back, arms above her head biting her bottom lip with a wanting, sultry smile with her legs splayed open, the fluffy purple tail teasingly covering her crotch as if she was trying to make him work for it. Something in him awoke, and with a swift movement he tugged on the string binding the fur over her breasts, watching them bounce free before he bit down hard on one of her nipples, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Her fingers tugged at his hair as she moaned, whining as she felt his fingers rubbing her lips up and down; occasionally sliding a finger inside of her sensitive sex.

"Oh, I'm the pervert, hmm?" He purred, lips at her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin, feeling a surge of adrenaline as he pushed the tail away to tease her with the tip of his cock, watching her squirm, hearing her whine. Slow, sweet kisses followed, smiling as he pulled away, "I think my dear, sweet Mash is the pervert here."

Slowly, he pushed inside of her, fully sheathing himself into her. A sharp, gasping moan escaped her as her back arched; even something as simple as this was enough to drive her wild after her little escapade moments ago, leaving her so sensitive it was almost too much. But, she had spent this entire time teasing him, driving him wild for this very moment; her entire plan was coming to fruition.

She had no reply for his statement as he began thrusting his hips, her fingers dragging down his back, marking his skin in deep, red marks as she moaned into his shoulder, feeling him hitting deeper and deeper inside of her. Her muscles tightened around him as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her, coursing through her nerves. Mash's head rolled back as her arms wrapped around his neck, the sensation of him biting and marking her neck only piling on to the intense pleasure pulsing through her very being.

"I love you, S-Senpai!" Her voice shook, her mind feeling like it was going to go blank again. He kissed her cheek sweetly yet feverishly, unrelenting in plunging his cock into her as he ravished her.

"I love you too," His reply was a half moan, feeling himself getting closer, feeling his cock twitch inside of her, her walls tightening around him. Faster, harder, Mash lay on her back, arms above her head as he held her legs still. Her breasts bouncing with each thrust, with each of her deep, panting breaths, the sweat beading on her skin, her flushed cheeks, all of this only brought him closer and closer. A little more, a little longer, he had to last a little bit longer. He wanted her to get as much pleasure as she could, just a little more.

"S-Senp-pai!"

Her back arched again as a second climax coursed through her; muscles tensing as she rode it out; this one somehow more intense than the first, her mind has gone blank. This was it, this was all he could take. With one final thrust, his eyes burned, sweat rolling down his forehead as he relented, finally releasing himself inside of her tight cunt; one, two, three bursts of hot, thick cum flowing out into her womb. Slowly pulling out after a moment, he watched his seed dribbling out of her, watching her pant and breathe heavily as he sat on the bed.

Shifting, Mash sat up again, her face flushed, a satisfied smile plastered on her face as she caressed his cheek before kissing him again, glancing downwards,

"Senpai, you made a mess. I'll clean it up, hehe."

The Demi-Servant lowered her head, running her tongue along the underside of his cock before running it over the head; causing him to shudder from the pure sensation of it all. It was almost too much. Her lips wrapped around it, bobbing up and down before pulling off, wiping her mouth dry, satisfied with her work.

Someone could get used to this kind of relaxation.


End file.
